Memorias de un vengador
by MeryAnne07
Summary: "...Deseo con mi alma llenar todo espacio en mi cuerpo en el cual pueda meterse la palabra "amor", con odio. Odio, para matarlos a todos sin piedad... Y todo esto sería tan sencillo si tú no te hubieses cruzado en mi vida... " SasuSaku OneShot.


**Sasuke es una persona sumamente complicada. Principalmente con sus sentimientos. Para un escritor SasuSaku, eso es una desventaja y un impedimento la mayoría de las veces. Meterse dentro de él en carne propia es realmente difícil.**

**"¿Que haría Sasuke en esta situación?" "¿Qué diría?", son las preguntas con las respuestas más variadas y complejas para nuestras historias. Responderlas correctamente al 100 % es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. **

**Sin embargo, considero que nada es imposible con el esfuerzo y, quizás, hasta "talento" necesario. **

**Una vez alguien insinuó que yo no podía meterme en la cabeza de Sasuke. Eso me molestó.**

**El hecho de que mencionara a otra escritora como si ella pudiese hacerlo mejor que yo, me molestó aun más.**

**Esa madrugada, pensando y pensando en eso, me puse a escribir con la inspiración del momento. Es la primera vez que escribo con él en primera persona y que realmente intento pensar como él.**

**...Ustedes me dirán. **

_**Memorias de un vengador.**_

Estoy sentado en una cama esperando a que me llamen para luchar. Mis ojos permanecen vendados. No hay más luz para mí. El silencio es el protagonista del momento.

…_Y entonces me pongo a pensar:_

"_El amor es una mierda"._

Distrae de los objetivos, impide ver con claridad.

Es un estúpido sentimiento inventado que no debería existir. ¿Por qué existe? Sólo para hacer que las personas cometan errores. ¿Para qué sirve? Para hacernos más débiles.

"Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo". "Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser". Así es como se define.

Por mi parte, le agregaría una simple palabra: _"Molestia"._

¿Por qué los hombres deciden pasar sus vidas con mujeres? Son molestas, sentimentales, ingenuas, impiden el funcionamiento correcto de la mente.

…Quitar el afecto y toda posibilidad de cariño de mi cabeza. Convertirme en un ser frio y calculador para poder realizar aquello para lo que he nacido: La venganza.

No. El "amor" no es un lujo que puedo darme. Ni ningún tipo de vínculo afectivo con nadie. Necesito carecer de emociones y de sentimientos para poder hacer eso que tanto anhelo sin ningún inconveniente. Necesito no querer a nadie.

Por eso deseo con mi alma llenar todo espacio en mi cuerpo en el cual pueda meterse la palabra "amor", con odio. Odio, para poder subsistir y ser fuerte, odio, para poder cumplir mis objetivos sin mirar atrás.

Odio, para matarlos a todos sin piedad.

…_Y todo esto sería tan sencillo si __**tú**__ no te hubieses cruzado en mi vida. _

Porque allí estás tú; llorando en aquel puente por mi muerte fingida en nuestra primer misión juntos.

_Y haces que ser lo primero que veo al despertar sea agradable._

_Allí estás tú_; preocupada por la inutilidad de tus habilidades en el examen.

_Y me obligas a halagarte y animarte a seguir._

_Allí estás tú_; a punto de morir junto conmigo a manos de Orochimaru.

_Y no puedo evitar salvarte._

_Allí estás tú_; gritándome que soy un cobarde.

_Y me haces reaccionar._

_Allí estás tú_; a mi lado, cuando el sello maldito comienza actuar.

_Y me aferro desesperado al calor de tu cuerpo antes de desmayar._

_Allí estás tú_ cuando despierto; herida con el rostro destrozado por intentar defenderme.

_Y eso incrementa mi ira._

_Allí estás tú _llorando; abrazándome en aquél bosque con la mirada desesperada, pidiéndome que me detenga.

_Y tus ojos me hacen ceder._

_Allí estás tú_; amenazando con delatarme por exponerme.

_Y no me dejas más opción que hacerte llorar._

_Allí estás tú_; sin obligación, siempre que despierto en un hospital.

_Y tu fe en mí me hace seguir._

_Allí estás tú_; exponiendo tu vida ante Gaara por mí.

_Y haces que mi imposibilidad de salvarte esta vez me haga sentir impotente._

_Allí estás tú_; agradeciéndome algo que no he hecho.

_Y me obligas a decirte la asquerosa verdad: "Yo no te he salvado, fue Naruto"._

_Allí estás tú_, sonriéndole tiernamente a alguien más que no soy yo.

_Y un sentimiento extraño despierta en mí._

_Allí estás tú_, esperándome a la salida de la aldea.

_Y haces que me pregunte cómo lo sabías._

_Allí estás tú_, rogándome que no me vaya.

_Y no comprendes mi necesidad de venganza._

Y finalmente allí estás tú, porque en todos lados invadiendo fastidiosamente cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo estás, diciéndome que me amas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y allí estoy yo también, limitándome a callar con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no sea más jodidamente doloroso.

¿Por qué me tientas con esa oferta, mujer? No puedo arrastrarte a esto conmigo.

¿Por qué me recuerdas los momentos vividos, mujer? Todo lo complicas.

Cállate de una vez. Ya no llores.

…No lo soporto.

_Eres una molestia._

Haces que esto sea complicado. ¿Por qué es complicado? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte e irme tranquilo a cumplir mi deber?

No puedes facilitarme la vida. Tienes que aparecer con tus ojos verdes llorosos a complicarlo todo.

Amenazas con gritar si me voy, y me obligas a callarte con la única palabra posible que se me ocurre decir en el momento: "Gracias".

Me obligas a hacer algo que me resulta deplorable; desmayarte y abandonarte. ¿Y por qué mierda me importas tanto, estúpida? Ni siquiera puedo verte tirada en el suelo. Si no te dejo en una banca, no me iré tranquilo.

¿Por qué me pasa esto?

…Te detesto. Tú tenías que conocerme. Tenias que aparecer en mi vida.

_Te tenías que volver tan jodidamente importante. _

_No podías conformarte con ser una más del montón. No._

_Tenías que hacerme débil. _

Ya basta. No lo soporto.

La distancia me hará libre. Espero no ver más ese rostro que tienes, con esa estúpida sonrisa amplia y aquellos ojos grandes que imploran clemencia cuando miran los míos.

…No vengas.

No quiero que me busques. No lo hagas, idiota. Esfúmate, no te quiero en mi camino. No te soporto. Me causas inexplicables remordimientos. Sólo para eso sirves, mujer inútil. Para hacerme más débil.

No puedo permitirlo. Adiós…

…_Pero tenía que encontrarte de nuevo. Tenías que venir a buscarme dos años después._

Eres una jodida molestia. Justo cuando empezaba a olvidarme de todos ustedes. De ti.

Y como siempre, estás gritando.

Pero tu mirada es distinta. No me estás mirando como antes. Creciste. Cambiaste.

¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Atacarme? No me hagas reír.

…_Pero en verdad intentarás hacerlo_. Que extraña situación. ¿Qué hago? No me das tiempo a pensar.

_Haces que las cosas sean más complicadas, como siempre._

¿Y quién es éste? Se ha metido en el medio.

…_Te defienden de mí. Creen que voy a hacerte daño._

…Ilusos.

Si hubiese tenido la intención de matarte, lo habría hecho aquel día cuando me despedí de ti en esa banca.

¿Por qué no lo hice?

Estúpida presión en el corazón. Estúpida Sakura. Estúpida sensación de mierda.

Debo irme, fue suficiente. Me voy con Orochimaru.

No quiero verte de nuevo. Eres una molestia. Siempre lo has sido. Desaparece de mi vida.

…_Ya ha pasado tiempo…_

Me libré de Orochimaru y cumplí mi venganza contra Itachi.

…_pero también me he enterado que todo fue en vano…_

Mi verdadera venganza radica en todos ustedes. Konoha. Son los culpables de todo. Tú también. Te odio. Quiero odiarte. Voy a vengarme de todos_. _

…_Incluyéndote._

_Voy a empezar por el asqueroso del viejo… y luego siguen ustedes._

…Y al fin lo he hecho.

Danzou está muerto. Me siento cansado.

Hay algo en mi cabeza… tengo ansias de sangre.

Quiero matar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. No quiero detenerme. Mi odio ha crecido desde la última vez. Necesito vengarlos a todos. Necesito matarlos a todos. Necesito eso.

…_Carezco de sentimientos buenos. _

Ahora debo matar a este ser insignificante, ya no me sirve. Sólo sirvió de carnada para lograr mi objetivo. Patética Karin.

Pero entonces un sonido peculiarmente conocido me hace parar.

_Me haces ceder de nuevo._

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Qué? ¿Aún me amas? Estúpida y débil Sakura.

Tus palabras me irritan. Son irritantes en mí. Haces que no piense bien.

_Te detesto._ _Te odio._

Te pido que me demuestres tus palabras de amor: _Mátala._

Pasas por mi lado temblando y tu temor se siente. ¿De verdad sigues amándome?

_Vacilas y me haces dudar._

Debo quitar esta sensación, me hace más inútil. No puedo permitirlo.

…_Y recuerdo ahora que eres parte de mi venganza._

Mi mente se nubla. Todo es oscuro ahora. Algo me hace querer lastimarte.

_Tienes que desaparecer._

No puedo detenerme esta vez.

…_Pero _a_lguien me detiene de todas formas._

Te alejas de mi alcance y me dejas solo con él. Kakashi es mi contrincante ahora. Comienzo a luchar.

Pero estoy cansado y eso me distrae. Sin embargo sé que estás de nuevo aquí.

…_No podías irte a casa. _

Vuelves de nuevo. No podías irte, ser normal.

…._Siempre complicándolo todo, mujer._

_Y crees que no me doy cuenta que estás detrás mío. _

¿Intentas atacarme por la espalda? Vienes decidida. ¿Ahora quieres matarme? Tú me amabas. ¿Y por qué digo esto? ¿Acaso me importa?

_Eres tan molesta que haces que me pregunte cosas que no sé responder._

Mi pecho siente de nuevo esa estúpida sensación que odio.

…No entiendo por qué, pero me siento frustrado. _Y el dolor me hace querer hacerte pagar con la misma moneda._

…Pero una vez más no puedo deshacerme de ti y de esta mierda que me invade y que no sé qué carajos es.

_Naruto te ha salvado… de nuevo. Esta vez de mí._

He hecho y dicho suficiente. Es hora de que vuelva a partir lejos de ustedes y lejos de ti.

_Me voy a preparar para concretar mi venganza. Necesito poder._

Y así me hallo ahora aquí, con la oscuridad como compañera de mis ojos y mi alma. Madara me ha implantado los ojos de mi hermano muerto. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Estoy esperando para salir. ¿Y por qué sigo sintiendo esto en mi interior?

Tú eres de Konoha. _**Mi **_objetivo hasta morir.

Yo soy el enemigo en esta guerra. _**Tu**_ objetivo hasta morir.

¿Entonces por qué no logro hacerte desaparecer?

_Jamás entenderé, para qué existe esta cosa llamada amor. Nos hace inútiles e inservibles. _

_Me hace pensar en ti más de lo que quisiera._

_Entonces mientras estoy solo y hundido en mis propios pensamientos, un pequeño momento de lucidez y claridad pasa volando a la velocidad de la luz en mi mente; y con gran desazón comprendo y revelo la siguiente primicia que nunca dejaré que tú sepas: En realidad no te odio como creía…_

…_Lo que odio es no poder odiarte._


End file.
